


Pro Swimmer Natsuya And His Gang

by YOrememberme



Category: Free!
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOrememberme/pseuds/YOrememberme
Summary: Natsuya creates a group chat. He's having fun. Aka annoying the life out of Ikuya and Nao. And hiyori too.
Kudos: 5





	Pro Swimmer Natsuya And His Gang

**Author's Note:**

> slysmirk: Natsuya  
> Trophyswimmer: Natsuya  
> ikOikO: Ikuya  
> ikuyeah: Ikuya  
> BabyIkuya: Ikuya  
> mamao: Nao  
> Mom: Nao  
> naosmile: Nao  
> Naonaoarentutheprettiest: Nao  
> foureyeskiddo: Hiyori  
> hiyourself: Hiyori

Pro Swimmer Natsuya and his gang Group

slysmirk created the group 

slysmirk added mamao to the group

slysmirk added ikOikO to the group

slysmirk added foureyeskiddo to the group

slysmirk: hey nao 

slysmirk: ☆.☆

mamao: ...

mamao: whats with the name tho?

slysmirk: ist it pretty? just like u ^-^~*

ikOikO: idiot stop

ikOikO: wait

ikOikO: WHATS WITH MY NAME NATSUYA YOU COW

ikOikO: CHANGE IT NOW

slysmirk: chill its funny

ikOikO: ITS NOT IT SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL'S NAME 

foureyeskiddo: um 

foureyeskiddo: your old teammates all have girly names...

ikOikO: SO WHAT 

ikOikO: DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO HAVE ONE TOO

ikOikO: WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON HIYORI

mamao: natsuya you have got two minutes to fix things up until i get a glass of water bcs ive been in this group for literally five seconds and i can already feel my head throbbing 

mamao: you better do what ikuya told u

mamao: also do smth about my name or else...

slysmirk: GoD u r no fun :''(

slysmirk: fine ill change your names

foureyeskiddo: mine too

slysmirk: not you

foureyeskiddo: plz

ikOikO: natsuya kirishima 

slysmirk:...

ikOikO:...

slysmirk: geez fine stop glaring at me ikuya its uncomfortable 

slysmirk: how do ur friends deal with you while u look like that 25/7

ikOikO: change. the. names.

slysmirk: sigh 

slysmirk changed mamao's name to naosmile

slysmirk changed ikOikO's name to ikuyeah

slysmirk changed foureyeskiddo's name to hiyourself

slysmirk: now?

slysmirk: wut a genius yeah ;)

hiyourself:...

hiyourself: id say not bad

slysmirk: thx weirdo i appreciate it

slysmirk: um

slysmirk: ikuya 

ikuyeah:...

slysmirk: lil bro?

ikuyeah: what

slysmirk: u r too quiet...

ikuyeah:...

ikuyeah: so what

ikuyeah: u prefer this state or the one when I want to yell askfjhgskshsv in ur ear then CRACK OPEN THAT USELESS SKULL OF YOURS AND PUNCH YOUR STUPID BRAIN BEFORE THROWING YOU OFF THE BALCONY HUH

hiyourself:...

hiyourself: ikuya calm down plz 

ikuyeah: I WON'T 

ikuyeah: YOU SAY THAT BCS YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIS SHIT EVERY. SINGLE. DAY.

hiyourself: ikuya

ikuyeah: WHAT

hiyourself: take a deep breath

ikuyeah: HIYORI YOU DON'T-

hiyourself: ikuya plz

hiyourself: for me?

ikuyeah:...

ikuyeah: OKAY

hiyourself:...

ikuyeah: i did

hiyourself: better now?

ikuyeah:...

ikuyeah: uh yeah

ikuyeah: thank you 

slysmirk: so wut happened while i was hiding under the couch bcs ikuya scared the life outta me

slysmirk: wait-

slysmirk: hiyori...

hiyourself: yeah?

slysmirk: ...

slysmirk: ;)

ikuyeah: what the

slysmirk: ;) ;)  
hiyoursel: i dont get it 

ikuyeah: dont mind him

hiyourself: ok

naosmile: so im back

naosmile: u actually fixed it im impressed 

slysmirk: ha u will be more impressed in the future trust me ;)

ikuyeah: STOP IT

slysmirk: why? u want one too? here ;)

ikuyeah:...

hiyourself:...

naosmile:...

naosmile: i just heard smth..wait..ikuya that came from your apartment yeah?

hiyoursel: u mean u can hear them?

naosmile: yup thro the walls they live next door but i try not to think about it too much u know 

hiyourself: that sucks

naosmile: yeah...

naosmile: so..

naosmile: ikuya? U guys ok?

ikuyeah: yes every thing is ok

naosmile: natsuya?

slysmirk:...  
hiyourself: i dont like that sound

naosmile: wait a sec

Private Chat

Naonaoarentutheprettiest: natsuya?

Naonaoarentutheprettiest: hey

Naonaoarentutheprettiest: natsuya plz answer r u alright? 

Naonaoarentutheprettiest: ill come to your flat if u dont respond natsuya 

Naonaoarentutheprettiest: ok thats it

Private Chat

Mom: ikuya is natsuya beside u?

BabyIkuya: no why?

Mom: hes not responding to my messages 

BabyIkuya: oh about that...

Mom:...

BabyIkuya:...

Mom: ikuya what did u do

BabyIkuya: i...um...

Mom: ikuya

BabyIkuya: ok i tied him up

Mom: u WHAT?

BabyIkuya: dont worry hes fine i didnt tie the rope around him that tight

BabyIkuya: hes breathing tho 

Mom:...

Mom: ikuya you do know what im going to say next dont ya

BabyIkuya: but nao! he is annoying 

Mom: still this isnt how u should treat ur older brother Ikuya 

BabyIkuya:...

BabyIkuya: guess ur right

Mom: will u be a good boi now and untie ur big brother?

BabyIkuya: yes nao

Private Chat

Naonaoarentutheprettiest: natsuya?

trophyswimmer: nao 

trophyswimmer: NAO

trophyswimmer: MY HERO

trophyswimmer: MY PRINCE

trophyswimmer: MY SUN MY MOON-

Naonaoarentutheprettiest: and all ur stars i know

Naonaoarentutheprettiest: plz stop yelling now

trophyswimmer: YOU SAVED MY ASS 

trophyswimmer: I CANT EXPRESS HOW THANKFUL I'M NAO 

Naonaoarentutheprettiest: will u plz stop yelling i dont think this complex has the same tolerance level as me

trophyswimmer: yes ur right u know wut im coming over

Naonaoarentutheprettiest: wait-

Naonaoarentutheprettiest:...

Naonaoarentutheprettiest: is that u?

trophyswimmer: yup open the damn door now plz

Naonaoarentutheprettiest: u have a key

trophyswimmer: shit right i forgot! see u in two seconds heh 

Pro Swimmer Natsuya and his gang Group

hiyourself: so...

hiyourself: what happened 

Ikuyeah: i just...nvm change the topic plz

hiyourself: o...kay? 

ikuyeah: uh heckin finally 

hiyourself: what

ikuyeah: nothing just enjoying my life when im not in the same room as my idiot brother

hiyourself: he...went somewhere? 

ikuyeah: yeah and i dont wanna know where-

slysmirk: heyy

hiyourself: oh hes back

ikuyeah: sigh

slysmirk: if u guys r wondering where im right now-

ikuyeah: we are not

slysmirk: then u hav to ask my wonderful amazing gorgeous bestfriend ;)

naosmile:...

ikuyeah: nao im sorry

hiyourself: will nao be alright?

ikuyeah:...

hiyourself: ikuya ur not answering my question

ikuyeah: i-

ikuyeah: nao Im sorry again

hiyourself: shud i...be worried? 

naosmile: no

naosmile: im fine ^^

hiyourself: uh thank god

ikuyeah: btw hiyori did u think about wut the captain said yesterday? 

hiyourself: actually yeah but i was hoping if i can discuss it with u? t omorrow morning?

ikuyeah: got it ill bring along the research papers so we can work on it right away 

hiyourself: great! get some sleep now

ikuyeah: yeah-

hiyourself: and stop worrying about ur times instead of sleeping 

ikuyeah: uh

hiyourself: hey u will get better i know u will just dont think about it too much ok?

ikuyeah:...

ikuyeah: fine

hiyourself: good! Goodnight! see u t omorrow 

ikuyeah: night hiyori see ya 

slysmirk:...

slysmirk: um u do realise that this is a group chat right?

naosmile: shush u

ikuyeah: piss off idiot

slysmirk: hey!

slysmirk: and i tell u to sleep well every night yet u dont listen to me and now u listen to foureyes! no fair!

ikuyeah: u hav a problem with that?

ikuyeah: and dont call him that

slysmirk: im ur brother oLdeR bRothEr

ikuyeah: no ur not

slysmirk: gasp

slysmirk: did u just-

slysmirk: ikuya! i cant believe ur saying this to my face!

naosmile: natsuya will u stop sobbing and go to sleep? i can hear u from my bedroom 

slysmirk: nao not only did u make me sleep on the couch but u r also ignoring my agonizing pain and the state of shock im in rn! 

ikuyeah: goodnight nao ill pray for u

naosmile: thank you ikuya sleep well cutie

ikuyeah: blush u too

slysmirk: wait-

slysmirk: wut was that

slysmirk: NAO WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW

slysmirk: IKUYA WHAT THE HELL

slysmirk: guys?

slysmirk: hello...

slysmirk: i cant believe this! MY OWN BRO AND BEST FRIEND IGNORING MY SAD ASS

slysmirk: im moving to alaska with my cat and no one of u is invited!

ikuyeah: u dont hav a cat

slysmirk: with my dog*

ikuyeah: u dont hav a dog

slysmirk: fish*

ikuyeah: u dont hav a fish

slysmirk: WITH MY PET ROCK

slysmirk: LEAVE ME ALONE IKUYA

naosmile: ikuya? i thought i told u to sleep?

ikuyeah: right sorry mom

slysmirk: WHAT-

naosmile: and natsuya? 

slysmirk: yeah?

naosmile: go to sleep or ill kick u out 

slysmirk:...

slysmirk: u wont 

naosmile: oh really?

slysmirk: i guess?

naosmile:...

slysmirk:...

naosmile:...

slysmirk:...

naosmile: good

hiyourself: damn hes scary

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! Sorry about the lame names im just a useless potatoe~  
> Please leave some kudos and comments if you enjoyed this!


End file.
